


Sobreviviremos (The Loud House)

by Oct_WR



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Consensual Underage Sex, Death, F/M, Love, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Sexual Content, Survival, Suspense
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct_WR/pseuds/Oct_WR
Summary: En un mundo postapocalíptico, Lori Loud, la última superviviente de la familia Loud, lucha por permanecer con vida.Las condiciones en su ciudad se vuelven intolerables, y debido a ello se ve forzada a emigrar. Pero cuando alista todo para su partida, se topa con niño de cabello blanco que le resulta extrañamente familiar.
Relationships: Lincoln Loud/Lori Loud
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. El último adiós

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia de ha sido publicada antes en otras plataformas para escritores. Actualmente, ya no se encuentra en ninguna de ellas.
> 
> Para quienes ya la conocían, advierto que al publicarla aquí me dispongo a hacerle algunos cambios, y probablemente añadiré algunos capítulos y situaciones. Por lo demás, la historia se mantendrá fiel a su versión original.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

Lori Loud salió del pequeño búnker construido en lo que varios años antes había sido el jardín de su casa. La lluvia había cesado, pero seguía haciendo demasiado frío. En el cielo permanentemente gris, apenas se traslucía un pálido fantasma que ya no daba calor. Parecían ser las siete de la tarde, pero la muchacha sabía muy bien que estaban en pleno mediodía.

Se arrebujó todo lo que pudo en su grueso abrigo, intentando alejar las garras del frío. Aquello era peor cada vez: días más cortos e inviernos más crudos.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor. Ya debería estar acostumbrada, pero el dolor y la angustia atenazaron su corazón. La ciudad que tanto había amado llevaba años reducida a cenizas y esqueletos calcinados. Hacía muchos meses que no veía a nadie; tan solo los ocasionales saqueadores que se aventuraban de vez en cuando por los restos de las ciudades devastadas.

De pronto, una ráfaga de viento helado la golpeó. Intentó guarecerse, pero era demasiado tarde. El viento frío y las cenizas irritaron su garganta y le produjeron un acceso de tos incontrolable. La joven sentía que sus pulmones se desgarraban, mientras hacía esfuerzos desesperados por dejar de toser.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que lo lograra. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos, hasta que recordó que tenía días que su último cubrebocas se ha había roto. Se cubrió con la solapa del abrigo, e hizo una mueca de disgusto. A pesar de los años, aún no lograba acostumbrarse a su forzada pestilencia y falta de higiene.

Sintió la primera gota de lluvia y tuvo que correr para refugiarse de nuevo en su búnker. Era casi el único lugar en Royal Woods en el que podía mantenerse completamente seca.

Se sintió angustiada y temió por ella misma. Lluvia y viento en pleno mes de junio. Cada año era peor.

Cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. No deseaba hacerlo, pero se había quedado sin opciones. Ya no podía postergar su decisión: si iba a cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su hermana Luan, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes.

Escaparía hacia el sur: allí no lograría sobrevivir un invierno más.

***

Se permitió llorar de nuevo cuando visitó por última vez las tumbas de sus cuatro hermanas y de su abuelo Pop-Pop. Allí estaban los nombres y las cruces de sus compañeros de desventuras a lo largo de aquellos años terribles. Desde aquella fatídica noche en la que sus padres tuvieron que salir de emergencia, para nunca más volver.

\- Abuelo... Hermanitas... Leni, Luna, Lynn... ¡Luan!

Su corazón se rompió cuando llegó a la más nueva de aquellas cruces. La que tuvo que colocar ella sola, hacía poco menos de dos años.

Luan... ¡Quién iba a decir que aquella hermosa niña amante de la comedia resultaría ser la más valiente y decidida de todas! Resuelta y tenaz hasta el final, la había salvado de la muerte a costa de su propia vida.

Ciertamente, su abuelo aseguró su supervivencia entrenándolas en el uso de armas, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y técnicas de salvamento y autoprotección. Pero Luan y Leni fueron los pilares que las mantuvieron con deseos y esperanza de sobrevivir, después de que él murió.

Lori se sentó en el terreno húmedo y acarició la cruz mientras lloraba. Disponer del cuerpo de su hermana y cavar la tumba por sí sola había sido espantoso; pero no era eso lo que recordaba ahora. En cambio, la veía en su lecho de muerte, pidiéndole con sus últimas fuerzas que sobreviviera y tratará de salir adelante; costara lo que costara.

\- Lo intentaré, hermanita. Por la memoria de todas... ¡Juro que lo haré! -Le había contestado.

Pero... ¡Era tan difícil! En esos dos años había pensado en acabar con su vida más de una vez. Solo el recuerdo del sacrificio de Luan impedía que se apuntara con su arma, y terminara de una vez por todas con su soledad y su sufrimiento.

Antes de irse, Lori besó cada una de las cinco cruces. Aunque lograra sobrevivir, estaba segura de que jamás volvería a ver las tumbas de sus seres queridos. Quería llevar grabada en su memoria la última evidencia de que ellos habían existido y caminado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

***

Ya casi estaba todo listo. Tenía que partir muy pronto, en un par de días a lo sumo. La noche anterior había considerado sus rutas, y se dio cuenta horrorizada que apenas tenía unos pocos meses para llegar al sur de los Estados Unidos; antes de que el clima empeorará de verdad. Y eso, en el mejor de los casos: la ruta que se había trazado era muy compleja. Tenía que permanecer a cubierto lo más posible, pero también debía maximizar sus oportunidades de conseguir alimento cuando las provisiones se le hubieran acabado.

Su abuelo, siempre inquieto y preocupado por el alimento y la seguridad, había construido un túnel largo y profundo que descendía decenas de metros bajo el suelo. Allí llevó Lori las provisiones y el agua embotellada que no podía llevar consigo. En las nuevas condiciones climáticas, aquello se conservaría durante años. Décadas incluso. Seguramente nunca podría regresar por aquello, pero... ¿Quién podría decirlo con certeza?

Y si algún otro afortunado llegaba a encontrar aquel tesoro enterrado... Bendito fuera, y que le aprovechara.


	2. El muchachito de cabello blanco

Con un arma en cada mano, Lori completaba la exploración del que había sido uno de los barrios más marginados de Royal Woods. Hacía mucho tiempo que el centro comercial y todas las tiendas de conveniencia habían sido totalmente saqueados, y ya no había nada que encontrar allí. Pero siempre era posible encontrar cosas útiles en varias pequeñas droguerías, casas particulares, y tiendas tradicionales de los barrios de migrantes establecidos. El abuelo les había enseñado a buscar en todos los escondrijos, y muchas técnicas para encontrar puertas y depósitos ocultos.

Ellos mismos habían saqueado gran parte de la ciudad; y por ello sabía que, buscando con cuidado y detalle, siempre se podía encontrar alguna cosa más. En esta ocasión, ya se había hecho de suministros bastante útiles, como una gran caja de barras de chocolate con leche, varios pequeños botiquines, herramientas, paquetes de vendas, frascos de vitaminas, analgésicos, y un depósito bien abastecido de reemplazos de comida para atletas.

Cuando encontró los reemplazos de comida se alegró, pero a la vez se puso muy triste. Recordó a la pequeña Lynn: la soberbia deportista y maravillosa tiradora. La valiente luchadora que había acabado con tantas amenazas a la seguridad de todas... Hasta que enfermó, y la llama de su vitalidad se extinguió para siempre.

¡Todas sus hermanas habían sido tan valientes! Incluso Leni, la única que jamás mató ni luchó contra nadie.

Se rehízo rápidamente: aquel día no había tiempo para la nostalgia. Las medicinas y los reemplazos de comida habían caducado desde hacía años; pero su abuelo les enseñó lo que los Marines y los científicos de la Armada sabían desde hacía mucho tiempo: las fechas de caducidad de las medicinas y alimentos secos y enlatados no eran nada confiables. Tenían un margen de error de varios años. Y en un clima tan frío como el que ahora reinaba en el mundo, todo duraba mucho más: bastaba con mantenerlo seco.

Aún le faltaban algunos antibióticos, y sobre todo, cubrebocas. Ya había encontrado unos cuantos, pero no eran suficientes. No quería emprender la marcha sin tener una buena dotación. Intuía que al llegar a las partes más meridionales del Medio Oeste de los Estados Unidos, encontraría enormes bancos de cenizas dispersas en el suelo y el aire.

Varias horas después, sus esfuerzos se vieron coronados con el éxito. Encontró una buena provisión de cubrebocas en una pequeña casa, un tanto apartada de las demás. Era un paquete de cien cubrebocas de excelente calidad, y apenas faltaban unos cuantos.

Lori los revisó. Estaban secos y libres de hongos. Sin duda le ayudarían a sobrevivir en el hostil ambiente al que se enfrentaría en su viaje.

Estaba tan absorta que cuando escuchó los pasos, el sonido estaba ya muy cerca de ella. Enseguida se arrojó al suelo, apuntando en dirección del sonido; con el arma lista para disparar.

Miró en todas direcciones y volvió a escuchar los pasos escaleras arriba.

Quizá debió huir de inmediato, pero temía que un francotirador pudiera dispararle en cuanto saliera de la casa. Si iba a morir ese día, prefería hacerlo enfrentando el peligro.

Metió los cubrebocas en su maleta y recorrió la casa sigilosamente; midiendo cada paso y mirando en todas direcciones. Se asomó con cuidado por el hueco de la escalera, y gracias a esa precaución, detectó justo a tiempo el objeto que le arrojaron desde lo alto.

Lo esquivó por una fracción de segundo. Era un objeto frágil, que se hizo añicos contra los escalones.

\- ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete de aquí! -escuchó que le gritaban, a la vez que le arrojaban otro objeto que apenas logró esquivar.

\- ¡Maldito, hijo de puta! -gritó la muchacha, al tiempo que disparaba contra su agresor.

\- ¡Ayyy!

Lori escuchó el grito de miedo, o de dolor; y luego los pasos rápidos que se alejaban.

Eso lo decidía todo: ya no era posible huir. Prefería enfrentar lo que fuera, a que le tendieran alguna trampa mientras huía. Subió las escaleras extremando precauciones. Era obvio que su atacante no tenía armas ni munición de ningún tipo, porque le hubiera disparado desde el principio. No tuvo ninguna dificultad para llegar al cuarto en donde se perdió el sonido de los pasos.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, y Lori vaciló. Aquello tenía todo el aspecto de una trampa. Se detuvo, y posiblemente sus precauciones le salvaron la vida.

El ataque vino desde un costado. Lori alcanzó a distinguir el movimiento y el ligero brillo del arma que se dirigía hacia ella. Y tal como le había enseñado su abuelo, aprovechó el impulso de su atacante para tomar su brazo y proyectarlo brutalmente contra el piso.

Desde que lo tomó del brazo, notó que algo andaba mal.

El brazo era muy delgado y el cuerpo, demasiado ligero. No podía ser una persona adulta. Apenas terminado el movimiento, se volvió para ver a su atacante y acabar con él. Pero tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Su atacante era un niño. Apenas un poco mayor que su hermanita Lynn, cuando falleció.

***

No tuvo valor para abandonarlo.

Era evidente que el pequeño lo atacó por las mismas razones que ella: buscaba sobrevivir a toda costa. Luchar por su vida hasta el final.

No tenía manera de comprobar su edad, pero era seguro que no tenía más de diez años. Quizá incluso menos, era imposible saberlo. Estaba tan delgado y mugriento que de seguro parecía más pequeño de lo que era.

El chico se estaba muriendo de hambre. No había alimento alguno en toda la casa. Lori se aseguró de ello después de atenderlo, y registrar cuidadosamente hasta el último rincón de la vivienda.

No se arrepentía de lo que había hecho: era legítima defensa en un mundo lleno de amenazas y muerte. Pero cuando lo miró con cuidado, se sintió mal por haberlo atacado. A pesar de su delgadez y suciedad, el muchachito le pareció muy lindo y extrañamente familiar. Así que venció su primer impulso, que fue dejarle comida, agua, y abandonarlo a su suerte.

Simplemente no podía irse. La cara de chico la llenaba de una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Había algo especial en él: era una inmoralidad abandonar a un angelito como ese.

¡Le recordaba tanto a su hermanita Luan! De no haber sido por su cabello blanco...

Lo tomó delicadamente y lo llevó a una vieja y polvorienta cama con algunas mantas. El niño no tenía heridas visibles; seguramente despertaría de un momento a otro.

Lori apartó un poco de comida para él; abrió una barra de chocolate con leche, y la devoró mientras montaba guardia.


End file.
